Veil
by Socksycherry
Summary: What happens at Will and Djaq's wedding that gets everyone talking? Set after the king has returned. A one shot set over two chapters. All Will/Djaq, with a squidgy bit of Robin/Marian in chapter 1, maybe chapter 2... Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**Okay, I know I still have several stories to finish, but I just felt like doing a oneshot. This is totally unplanned, and I don't even know what to write about yet, ooh, wait, yup, i've just had an idea. Well that seemed to work. Okay then, I have the idea, but that's about it. I'll just ket my fingers do the talking, and see what I get at the end. I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully review it...**_

_**Djaq stood in front of the mirror in the large bedroom she had been staying at in Nottingham castle. Although she did not think she would be very glad ever seeing the King of England again, she was suprised to see that she had in fact never been happier. Robin had moved back into his rightful home at Locksley, and was now even Sheriff of Nottingham. But despite this, he still knew that something was missing when it came to someone to share it all with. But everyone else had fared well. Much had his Bonchurch, Alan had a small estate nearby in Leicester, John had a large house out in the woods, and Will...**_

_**Will had been granted the village of Nettlestone for his loyalty to the King, but despite this, he had never even stepped inside the large manor house that resided there. Instead, all of the gang had been living in Nottingham castle for the past few weeks, just until they were all settled with everything that was changing around them. Well, that and they had to stay until after Djaq and Will's big day...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Robin was walking down the corridors of his new home towards Djaq's room, and when he got there, he knocked politely at the large wooden door in front of him. A muffled word came through it, and Robin took it as his cue to enter. There he found Djaq struggling with the veil that was to be crowned upon her head. Robin could not help but laugh quietly at the thought of the young Saracen actually taking so much note of how she looked. She glared at him, before he pulled the attacking veil from around her head and her hands, which had both been tangled within it. He fingered the lace lovingly, remembering the last time he had seen the exact garment, before two lightly tanned hands came down and rested upon his own.**_

_**'Robin, I know how much this means to you, you know that I will not wear it if you do not wish me to.' Robin could not help but look into the deep brown eyes on front of his own. 'No Djaq, of course I want you to wear it, it's just, just it brings back quite a few memories. Marian would have wanted to see you wear this, to finally see you and Will get together.' And with that, Djaq gave him a fleeting smile, before turning her back to him.**_

_**'Well then, since you are feeling so kind, could you help me to put it on, I cannot seem to get the hang of it. I think I may still be one of the lads at heart, even though I have been forced into a dress.' Robin laughed quietly to himself, and turned to place the veil on her head. As he did so, she turned to look at him, with the veil lifted back to show her face. It looked somehow different on Djaq than it did on Marian, and he knew why. When Djaq wore it, he could quite clearly see her smile, not only on her lips, but also in her eyes. Marian however had been so unhappy at the thought of having to marry Sir Guy. Though the veil had done much to cover this. **_

_**'You look beautiful Djaq, are you ready?' Robin reached out an arm for his friend, and she took it quickly with her own, whilst the other was busy holding up her long wedding dress. **_

_**'I do believe that I have always been ready Robin, so why should now be any different.' Robin reached out his spare arm, and pulled the veil over Djaq's face, covering it completely, and although she knew no one could see it, she could not help the large smile that was spread across her face.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Will was stood at the front of the great hall, waiting for his bride to enter. The king was stood behind him, and John, Much and Alan were all stood next to him for support, although he knew he did not need it. Most of the villagers had turned out to the wedding, though neither Djaq nor Will had asked for this. As they were both shy people, they would have prefered a small wedding with only their closest friends, though both had had no say in this when the official royal planners had arranged everything. But in spite of all this, Will was still excited about his wedding.**_

_**He was fidgeting on his spot at the front of the room, not through nervousness as most would think, but through sheer excitement. It was but a year ago when they were revealing their feelings to each other, and now they were about to get married. This realisation crashed down on Will as he continued to stare at the doors at the back of the room. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but he knew it would not be. He knew that spending his life with Djaq meant that every day would be this wonderful, and filled with joy, and he loved that thought. A small grin appeared on his face, as the doors opened slowly before him, and in walked Robin, with Djaq on his arm. Though despite all of this splendor, and decoration, something was still not right.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**As Djaq walked into the great hall, she began to feel nervous and uncomfortable. Robin and herself walked towards Will, and all of the villagers were staring at her, mouths open at their Saracen friend wearing such a magnificent dress as the one she had got on. Even Will's mouth dropped open at the sight of her, and she had to close her own tightly just to avoid laughing at his expression. She almost got caught on the dress a few times, and each time she did, her aching hand had to raise a litle more to accomodate the thick fabric around her ankles.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**She reached the alter, time going slowly as each person had their eyes fixed to her, making her feel strange. She was not used to such attention, and was not so sure that she liked it all. Will turned to look at his fiancee, as her head turned to see all of the people in the hall; most of which she did not even know. And all of a sudden, just as the King began to speak, she saw the uncomfortable look on Will's face, that she was sure that was mirrored on her own, and Djaq realised exactly what was wrong with the whole wedding, something she was suprised she had not noticed before. **_

_**'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here...' The King did not have time to finish his first sentence, before the bride pulled off her veil, and handed it to Robin. She reached for Will's hand with her own, and using the other to hold up her dress, pulled him from the hall, and soon from the castle. All the outlaws could do was to look on at their friends running from their own wedding, and mumbles and idle gossip began to erupt from the peasants in the room.**_

_**Okay then, one more chapter to come. I know I said it would be a one shot, but I thought it would flow better if I did it in two parts. So, review it if you want more. And I know that it's a bit bitty in parts, but as I said earlier, I didn't even know what I was going to write about until I actually began to write it. In fact, I changed the whole plotline at the end, so I had to write quite a lot of it again. But I think it's not too bad. So review if you want more, even if it's to say it's terrible, just let me know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**Okay then, just one minor point. Yes Marian is dead, they left her in the Holy Lands remember. So I hope that clears up any confusion in anyone. And so, let's get this chapter over and done with...**_

_**Djaq pulled Will through the castle corridors, and right out into the streets of Nottingham town. They knew that it would be almost deserted, as most would be attending their own wedding, so she quickly grabbed a horse, checked the saddle was all in right order, pulled herself up, and held out one of her hands for Will to take. He climbed onto the calm, brown mare, and settled himself behind his almost wife. His arms snaked their way around her waist as she grabbed the reins, trying not to fidget uncomfortably in her seat. Djaq had never liked or enjoyed riding side saddle, but her large gown had forced her to. She started the horse off gently, before telling it to start galloping, all the while knowing it was safe with her love holding her securely on. They galloped clear of Nottingham town, and straight into Sherwood.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**After riding for what seemed like hours to Djaq, she slowly stopped the horse in a small clearing, and waited for Will to dismount it. He did so, then reached up to help Djaq down. She held onto his arms as she did this, and as soon as she was back on solid ground, ran instantly into them, never wanting to let go, never wanting to lose this moment they had together. But after a minute or so, Will pulled ever so gently away from her, and just stared into her deep brown eyes, before eventually beginning to talk.**_

_**'Djaq, what's the matter? Did you not want to get married?' The look of worry was evident on his face, as he thought that maybe she did not love him at all, or atleast not enough that she would want to stay with him. She gave him a long, passionate kiss to curb his fear, and began to talk.**_

_**'Of course I want to marry you Will Scarlett, I always have. It's just, I wanted our wedding day to be special, to us, and I know that having a large wedding, and inviting people that we do not even know just for the sake of it, is not going to make that happen. I'm sorry, I hope you understand.' Will simply smiled at her, before reaching down and kissing her neck, 'It is like you've read my mind, and you are right, that is definitely not what I would have wanted either. I think that a small wedding will be better next time. Now then, I think we had better go back to the gang, I bet they'll be wondering what has happened to us.' But before Will had the chance to direct her back to the horse they had waiting for them, Djaq pulled him in a different direction, one he knew to be towards the old camp.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**'Aaaaah, that is so much better. That dress was not only irritating, but it made my wrist hurt so much from carrying it around. I am so glad to be out of it.' Djaq walked out from behind a large white curtain, wearing her normal outlaw clothes, and made her way over to sit on Will's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she in turn leant down to kiss him lovingly on his lips, whilst lifting her arm to place her outstretched palm on his cheek. **_

_**'We should be getting back soon, the gang will be really worried about us Will. You know what they can be like.' She said as she pulled away from him. This did not have the desired effect however, as Will pulled her back toward him. **_

_**'Maybe in a few minutes Djaq.' He said as he once again leaned into her kiss.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I'm not being funny you guys, but what exactly happened?' The gang had gathered in Robin's private chambers, waiting for word on what had happened to the two youngest members of their group.**_

_**'I'm not sure, but I think Alan, that they both just ran away from their own wedding.' Robin's expression had turned from shock, instantly to confusion. It happened sometimes that a bride or groom walked out on a wedding, but never both. And never Will and Djaq. He knew that they both loved each other, just as Robin had loved Marian, and that they were ready for this, more than ready, so why had they both run.**_

_**'Well, I know that Robin. I'm not as dense as Much. I just wanted to know why they did it. I know they were both nervous about it all, but they were both really excited about it. I just give up with them.' Alan said as he lifted his arms into the air and simply shrugged his shoulders. He began to pace around the room, kicking up some of the dirt that resided there, but before he had even completed one round of it, a loud knock echoed through the room. Robin shouted for them to enter, and two very familiar faces peered from around the door frame.**_

_**'Hello everybody.' Will said as he entered the silent room, his friends all watching the couple as Djaq wandered in behind him. 'I'm guessing that by the look on Much's face,' Much was stood in the corner of the room, his mouth hanging wide open, and his eyes glued to the young couple who had so nonchalontly walked into the room, 'that you guys have quite a few questions for us.'**_

_**Alan was the first to speak, as he nearly ran upto Djaq and Will, but instead for some unknown reason stayed glued to the spot. 'Why?' was all he could come up with, and Djaq began to giggle at him when he could not say anymore.**_

_**'Well, we just decided that we didn't want a big wedding, that's all.' Robin was partially angry at the way they acted, as if this was always happening, but he quickly realised that he could not stay that way at them for long. It was hard to think of the Saracen woman as anything except one of the lads, yet here he was, asking her if she had enough time to plan her own 'dream wedding'.**_

_**Djaq looked up at Will, only to see the large grin from her own face mirrored perfectly onto his. 'I think a week should be fine Robin.' And with that, both Djaq and Will walked out of the room of still almost gawping outlaws, one giggling softly, and the other reaching out a large skinny arm, and wrapping it around his fiancee's neck.**_

_**Okay then, only 1 more chapter to go, and that'll be the wedding. I'm holding it to ransom however. I want 10 more reviews than I already have (can't be bothered to check that) to update. I've also decided that i'm gonna completely finish this one, and then i'm gonna carry on with Will the spy, stuck 3, and whichever other ones i've got going at the moment. So your donation of a review will not only save chapter 3 from a life of sitting on my laptop, but it could also do the world of good for the other stories as well. **_

_**I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it's been lovely reading them.**_


End file.
